


Summoning

by FunnyDs1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M, Monsters, Summoning, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vibrators, beautiful harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyDs1/pseuds/FunnyDs1
Summary: When Voldemort finds a book to summon a beast to kill his most hated enemy Harry Potter he could never have predicted the more than pleasurable outcome.Currently a ONESHOT





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.  
> To those waiting on the next chapter of my already existing work The Dancing Dragon, don't worry the next update will be happening very soon, I'm proof reading and adding bits and pieces. Its a lot more difficult as I have deviated a hell of a lot form the GOT story line.  
> Please either excuse or point out the mistakes so that I can correct them. Thank you

Suffice to say Voldemorts day had vastly improved since visiting the Malfoy library. Late into the night he had tormented the incompetent dunderheads, not a single one had brought him any useful information and no-one had managed to complete the various tasks he had set for them, crucio was becoming a habit, not one he considered bad but his reasons for using it in the first place left him more than slightly agitated.  
His anger and determination to win the war led him to the Malfoy library early the next morning, if any one thought his reasons were different, say along the lines of boredom, they wouldn't ever voice them aloud. He was searching the middle left portion on the library where the heavier tombs pertaining a variety of different but un-categorised information were kept. He passed books on herb lore, charms, and house hold potion ingredients when he came across an interesting book.  
It was easily passable being the same size, shape and colour as many of the ones around it but what drew his attention was that not only was there no title or Mark of significance on the spine or covers bit the material was a thick dried leather usually that would be of no consequence but it was a leather he could not identify and for a man who had studied around the world in a vast number of areas he had seen practically every form of book binding. Frowning he plucked the book from the deep oak shelves with delicate pale fingers and flipped through the pages and then felt like one of his moronic servants when the pages appeared blank and completely unremarkable he was seconds from putting the disappointing cluck of paper back when the pad of his finger flared in sharp pain. He quickly took his inured appendage away expecting to see a paper cut and was confounded with the sight that greeted him. Instead of the thin pale line he had expected there was a circle of 8 tiny pin pricks snarling he looked again at the book and was both surprised and disturbed by the unmarred cream pages. Not a single spec of blood dotted the parchment which caused him to growl and stride towards his rooms with the book to study it closer. 

Upon reaching his rooms he settled into the seat at his desk and poured over the parchment studying every inch of the book and marking all facts mentally storing the information. It was a deep royal blue when he had first picked it up of this he was absolutely sure but now under the bright glow of his enchanted desk lamp he could see that the unknown leather of the book was bleeding into a blood red from the centre out.  
The change caused his lip to curl in both annoyance and interest. It was clearly a type of blood magic but he still couldn't work out whether or not the fact it had basically bitten him and absorbed his blood would be of any consequence to him, did it simply mean that the book was a blood tied diary that hadn't been activated and only he could read what he wrote or was it malevolent and going to slowly drain away his magic or life.  
The amount of spells he cast on the bloody thing was reaching into the hundreds by the time a timid house elf interrupted his efforts to bring his midday meal. He was so absorbed that he didn't even bother to cast a crucio it's way as it set the tray down and disappeared with a soft pop. Deciding the book could wait he ate quickly and returned to his desk to sign reports he had been avoiding. 

It was early evening by the time he finished and when the elf interrupted him this time he was not so easily distracted as it received a small stinging hex before popping away again, again he ate quickly and was about to return to his reports when his eyes happened to glance at the book what greeted him made him drop the ridiculous reports altogether. The book was how a deep ebony black with a shining silver band running along the cover in runic patterns and the title, well that is what caused his breath to catch and for the first well of excitement to appear in his chest in a very long time.  
The title was simple, it was one work 'Summoning' but it wasn't only the word it's self that caused his happiness no it was the fact that the word was incomprehensible to anyone who wasn't him, the word was parseltongue.

He had read and reread the book for hours and it was now late evening he understood most of its contents, many of the spells involved runic circles, blood sacrifices and complex spells but the one that caught his attention was a brief paragraph containing the information on how to summon a creature to attack, maim or even kill any enemy he desired. Well obviously he couldn't pass that up and he began preparations for the summoning immediately, if he had read closer he would have seen the side note, he might have reconsidered but he didn't so he didn't know that while the summoned creature would appear before the enemy he envisioned in his mind be would not simply command the beast but he would control it, in first person. The creature was merely a container for his mind to control. A golem if you will

It was close to midnight when the preparations were complete, there was a large circle of runes surrounding the body of one of his more foolish servants and he had memorised and practised the spell multiple times. Pulling up his chair he relaxed and envisioned the enemy he had chosen, easy choice really. He thought of the lithe teenage nuisance and began casting the spell, he could feel the power flow from him and into the circle causing his head to feel like it was stuffed with cotton in, mere seconds that feeling changed into pins and needles throughout his body and while not painful it was extremely irritating.  
He grit his teeth against the sensation before he paused, confused for some reason he couldn't feel his teeth he opened his eyes and found he was no longer in his rooms but on the plush rug of an otherwise bare stone floor. 

Glancing around he recognised the Gryffindor wall hangings and dormitory beds and grinned at the thought he would get to see his enemy's suffering only to pause again when he found he couldn't grin, not only that but the view changed as he wished it feeling mildly irritated by this unforeseen development he made his way over to the reflective suffice he had spotted at the other side of the room and quickly realised that even moving was strange not only that but the creature who's body he was inhabiting was tiny, this thing had better be poisonous he thought in anger, he had come to kill the child and hoped this form would not be entirely useless.  
The reflection revealed two large black eyes set on a tiny black scaled and round body surrounded with shiny black writhing tentacles of different shapes and sizes, he was glad to see he had a mouth but it was fleshy with a long slimy tongue like appendage inside he was glad to see there were no suckers on the tentacles after all he did not want to be a Merlin's damned octopus he growled internally why couldn't this thing have been bigger and as if that thought alone was all that was needed his body began to grow... and grow and grow until he was the size of one of the beds that filled the room, he quickly wished himself smaller and with a manic grin slithered his way to the first bed

The first of two beds revealed the ginger he had seen with the boy who should have died. The second was of no consequence and he quickly ignored him seeing that the next beds curtains were drawn and the automatic silencing wards that were still in place as they had been in his own school days he carefully made his way up onto the bed and beneath the fabric. He don't know what he had expected maybe the boy in agony from one of the nightmares Severus had told him of but the sight of the pale naked lithe form deep in the throws of self indulgent pleasure was not one of them.  
The boy was on his back completely naked a soft glisten to his skin in the unnatural blue light that floated serenely around the top of the canopy bed. His full petal pink lips were wet and red on one half of his bottom lip apparently from where he was occasionally biting the supple flesh to stifle his moans which was unneeded sue to the silencing charms invoked by drawing the curtains. 

The slim, delicate digits of his right hand were clasped over the hard pink member while the other Hand clenched and un-clenched into the pillow beside his head, soft pants filled the space and quiet keens and whimpers followed occasionally, in time with the pointing of his feet, curling of his small toes and rippling trembles of his body. Voldemort watched this as seconds spanned in to minutes and at first it was pure disgust and anger that the brat dared do this in his presence but now at the expression of submission and pure bliss he felt only the unadulterated and lustful need to dominate.  
\--------  
Harry was frustrated, no not just frustrated but stressed and tired and angry he was seventeen and still Voldemorts forced were on the rise, the public loved him one minute and despised him the next, his best friends expected the world from him, his teachers expected top marks and everyone expected him a seventeen year-old boy to not only defeat but kill the darkest wizard in history and capture or kill his forces. To put it simply Harry knew it was ridiculous and impossible to live up to the expectations of everyone he knew their ideas were not reality but his childhood had left him starved for attention and he craved the appreciation of those he loved and respected, so he tried his damnedest to meet them. 

It was a particularly warm night and harry had climbed into bed and drawn his curtains like usual, the nightmares that woke him screaming were common place and his dorm-mates appreciated that he didn't wake them up with his pitiful cries. This night was different however, he had gone through his routine as usual but for some reason he just couldn't sleep, he wriggled and sighed in frustration tossing and turning many times for over an hour before landing on his back and throwing his arms down at his side's in frustration, as he stared at the canopy his right hand slowly crept down his body.  
Despite being seventeen he had only done this once before after accidentally catching Ron in the act, he had experimented a bit but thought that it wasn't really for him. When he had tried it before he had been clumsy it hadn't felt all that good either and it was only towards the end that he had felt real pleasure. That being said, it had distracted him and made him feel tired afterwards so he decided to give it another go. His hand moved under the waist band of his pyjama pants and Boxers as he gently grasped himself and began squeezing gently a small gasp escaped him, he fondled the tip before he began running his entire fist up his length, it was dry at first and though his member grew slightly hard it was just a bit uncomfortable with how the skin caught on his palm.

He drew his knees up and slipped the clothing from his body and kicked it to the end of the bed before removing his shirt as well, it was a warm night anyway and he didn't want to sweat onto his night clothes. Once he was done he lay splayed out with one knee bent while the other leg lay flat, one hand rested on his chest between his flushed nipples while the other slowly teased himself into hardness, it didn't take long before precome beaded at the tip and slipped down making his member slick and easier to stroke, the sounds came quickly now in time with the mounting pressure and he bit his lip to stifle them.  
He shut his eyes as the feeling built inside him making him whimper and whine quietly, as the feeling increased his unoccupied hand found the pillow and he twisted his fingers tightly into the fabric In a poor attempt to control himself. He didn't feel the bed dip as a wave of pleasure crested over him and he arched his back off of the bed, his toes curled and he gave a small mewl. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted in a small O as he continued to stroke his member from root to tip faster and faster.  
The inky black curls of his hair lay upon the pillow in a pitch black halo starkly contrasting the blush marred porcelain skin. He could feel it coming and bit down on his lower lip before realising that this time it wouldn't be enough and instead shoved a crooked finger between his teeth so that he bit the side of his index finger gently as he stroked with more vigour. Soon he was riding the edge, his body taught as a pulled bow sting, feet pointed,back arched and head thrown back in ecstasy as he came. The finger muffled the loud moan as it tapered off into a long whimpering mewl, the white splashed painted the pink stained alabaster chest leaving glistening lines declaring his pleasure. It took a moment for his body to relax but when it did he collapsed boneless to the bed panting in exhaustion, his half lidded eyes gazed dazedly up at the canopy almost sightless for several moments as he conquered his breathing once more. 

Once Harry had come out of his stupor he moaned his tiredness and reached blindly for his wand that was beneath his pillow intending to cast a quick cleaning charm to rid himself of the sticky seed, intended was the correct word as before he could reach it something wrapped around his thin ankle and dragged him down the bed and away from the wand, before he could let out more than a gasp something slimy slipped between his lips, it's sweet taste not repulsive and similar to caramel but that didn't mean he wasn't repulsed, his eyes were wide as he kicked and tried to grab the tentacle like appendage that was making it's way down his throat and trying it's best to asphyxiate him.  
Soon more tentacles appeared and harry increased the ferocity of his escape attempts with little to no success instead the tentacles wrapped themselves around his ankles, knees, waist and wrists and lifted him from the bed until he was suspended from mid air. with his knees bent, thighs pulled apart and wrists bound either side of his head he could do nothing as tears welled in his eyes and the appendage in his mouth began to move in and out, slowly at first and then as it picked up the pace the tears flowed down his cheeks suddenly hot liquid was released down his throat, unable to do anything else his body swallowed reflexively.  
As the tentacles withdrew from between his lips it left a wet trail of pale blue transparent liquid in a string from Harry's mouth to the tip of the tentacles. Harry caught and sputtered weakly while he desperately tried to draw in breath, while he was distracted and dazed by what had happened something else began to occur, several more tentacles began to appear, one stroked his neck and ear while two more with mouth like openings began to trace over his nipples, poking, prodding and circling them with the same clear pale blue liquid as before. Before he could regain control of his mind something strange began to happen to his body, it started as a tingling that grew and grew in till he felt hot all over before he even knew what he was doing he moved his thigh in front of his member and tried to rub himself to relieve the itching that had begun.  
Harry soon snapped out of it and began struggling more, this couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream, a messed up tentacle monster sex dream but a dream non the less, right?... wrong. He grasped in surprise when the mouth like appendage attracted themselves to his nipples and began to suck, gently at first but then with more power they sucked hard before releasing making Harry cry out at the strange mixture of pain and pleasure, unable to take it he sobbed out several breaths before going limp and sobbing harder, several tears made their way past long fanned ebony lashes and down his reddened cheeks and splashed on the bed below. 

As he cried the tentacles continued the ministrations only the one that has been stroking his neck came to wipe his tears and pet his face comfortingly, Harry didn't stop crying until a unexpected burst of pleasure caused him to moan, something warm, wet and oddly shaped sucked his member while stroking him, he looked also an for the first time and saw the mass of writhing pitch black tentacles, they were all different shapes and sizes many appearing to have anemone like features on the ends of some, he also saw some bumpy shapes things that looked similar to a dogs kong toy he had seen the next door neighbour give her spaniel. Only some were the same such as the ones paying close attention to his nipples. He cried out in shock that turned into several unbidden and desperate moans as the ones attached to his nipples and member began to vibrate intensely, he bucked his hips involuntarily as waves of pleasure surged over his body like lightning. Broken cries of pleasure rang out unchecked, his mind grew foggy and he could no longer care about the noises that forced their away past his lips. 

As he was nearing climax a thin smooth and slick tentacle circled his entrance causing him to tense, his breathing halted and faltered slightly when it resumed. It wanted to go inside of him, he struggled once more in panic as the creature traces the puckered pink hole before slowly pushing inside and wiggling, just like before the places where the blue slime touched grew hot and itchy and harry sobbed as the need for relief built, the appendage slowly and methodically stretched, scratched and pushed on his insides. What he didn't realise was that as time went on it grew in size, pulsating and developing large bumps along one side as it stroked him inside, it also increased the level of vibration on all of the mouth like appendage attached to him, the mounting pressure built again and again until he was more than desperate for release and the tears in his eyes were from frustration rather than fear.  
He could feel the tentacles that was thrusting inside of him vibrate lowly and wiggled to try and increase the friction. Harry was positive he had lost his mind several times that night but as the need to Come grew he threw his head back and rode the sensations but before he Came a tiny but long tentacle stroked the tip of his member making him cry feverishly before it plunged inside, it was painful enough that he screamed out, when the mouth like tentacle had been removed earlier and the flat vibrating anemone tentacle had been pushed against him it had still felt equally good, in fact even when the mouth on his nipples has began pinching him with their teeth it had still been mind numbingly good but this, this was just painful. Harry sobbed in response and tried to pull away but the tentacle just pushed in further and seemed to morph its shape inside of him, It swelled in balls along the length in various sized uncaring of his pain but after a while of the unceasing teasing in other regions he was moaning once more.

After some more time the tentacle trusting inside of his member even began to feel good, it seemed that all of the tentacles were vibrating in different sequences designed to keep him on the edge or orgasm but never allowing him over it but that didn't matter for long because soon all increased their vibration, sucking and thrusting all at once. Harry cried, moaned and whined as his body trembled in pleasure, tentacles weighed over his body and he didn't even realise he had been lowered back onto the bed nor did he notice when his wrists were released they simply remained either side of his head for a time before he twisted his head to face to one side and the hand not he opposite side moved down to twist in the sheets near his open thighs. Harry thrashed, his back arching as stars flashed in his vision, he no longer had any self control as he because a puddle of pleasure on his bed. He was shocked when the tentacle inside him messaged something inside of him that caused lightning to encompass his nerves. Arching his back his mouth opened slightly in a soundness scream as he dry came for the first time in his life, it lasted for what felt like an eternity, Harry's mind was blank and even when he went boneless his body would tense and tremble on occasion from the residual pleasure gasping he raised his hips when the tentacle inside of his length withdrew bringing with it pearly rivers of come. He keened in need and thrust his hips as the one inside of his entrance increased its pace, hitting the little bundle with every deep thrust in and out thanks to the well placed bumps and the soft vibrations. Harry moaned loudly back arching once more as the pleasure built and he came violently before falling back to the bed unconscious.

 

Voldemort looked at the spent body of his most hated enemy it it had been any other time and he had caught the boy in such a state there would have been no hesitation, Voldemort would have killed him but it was he who had caused the defiant, stubborn and wilful boy to become the meeting, submissive and uncontrolled mess that lay before him, happy with himself he wondered just how long he had left to stair at the unconscious lithe body of glistening pale skin and as if the spell had heard him he vision when black for a moment and he reappeared in his rooms at the Malfoy manner, he looked around before shifting and feeling immensely uncomfortable. Looking down at himself soon revealed why, apparently he'd still had a connection to his real body if the cooling mess in his trousers was anything to go by. Grunting he quickly cast a cleaning charm before checking the time straightening his robes and leaving the room for the dining hall to address his servants. He did not see the pages of the book on the table flip by quickly as if moved be some unseen force, it landed on a page depicting the types of summoned creatures. The image showed a small tentacle demon the conditions of the summoning stated that both parties, summoner and envisioned must have a deeper connection or desire and share sexual frustration. Perhaps it was best that Voldemort didn't know after all he certainly wasn't sexually frustrated anymore


End file.
